Two Years Later And He Still Loved Her
by XxPokeShipsxX
Summary: Two years have pasted and Cheren hasn't seen his friend and crush Touko in those whole two years. When she comes back will unknown feelings arise?


_Two Years Later And He Still Loved Her_

It was like any normal day in Asperita City. Kids were running around, adults gossiping about news they've heard, and young students at the trainer school were working as diligently as ever. But in the back of the trainer school you'll see 16 year old gym leader Cheren and the two 11 year olds Pedro and Serena (who are the trainers for his gym) practicing for challengers while they waited for anyone to stop by. Cheren decided to take a break to feed his Patrat and Lillipup. As he went to go grab the food he saw his reflection. He's really changed from two years ago. He was much more muscular, ditched the glasses for contacts, got taller...pretty much way more physically attractive than he used to be. He chuckled, he wondered how everyone else has been in these past two years. He saw Bianca everyone and a while, she got glasses and matured more as a woman he had to admit, she was still ditsy as ever though. But who he was really wondering about was Touko, his first and only crush. She probably looked completely stunning, not that she wasn't always but even more if that's even possible. Cheren always wondered where Touko went, she was always so extraordinary he was sure N and her went flying off into the sunset on the legendary dragons and went on a even huger adventure than she already had. He clenched his fists. She hasn't contacted any of us in two years. Cheren sighed as he walked back with the Pokémon food he saw Pedro talking to some girl with brown hair that reminded him of someone. Pedro pointed to him and the girl turned around. Cheren's eyes widened and he dropped the Pokémon food as he saw that the girl was Touko. Her eyes lit up as she ran at him and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear. He began to blush as he replied horsely.

"I've missed you too Touko." As he hugged her tightly back. She looked at him.

"You look hella different!" She exclaimed. He smiled at her as he let go and patted her on the head.

"You haven't changed at all. Well maybe a little in the being an actual woman department." He teased her. He felt Touko hit him in the shoulder.

"You got pervy!" She yelled with a look of shock. Cheren looked at her seriously...then began to laugh loudly.

"All boys are perverted Touko! I'm not any different!" He explained laughing. She huffed and crossed her arms infront of her.

"You suck. Anyways can we go catch up. I'm sure nobody's gonna need you today, it's already 3:00 and no ones been here. Come on let's go!" She yelled quickly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "Come on Cheren, you finally got all athletic looking and you can't keep up with me still!" She teased him. As she led him along he looked at her, he was right. She did get more stunning even though she really hadn't changed very much at all. Seeing her again brought back so many memories. He remembered how much he loved her, even though he never stopped seeing her again made it stronger. "Come on let's go in here!" Touko yelled bringing him back down to Earth. They walked into this tiny cafe and ordered coffees and sat down to catch up. Cheren pulled the chair out for her and she giggled and said thank you.

"So Touko...what have you been up to lately?" Cheren asked sitting down infront of her. She sighed.

"Me and N, we went off together to do god knows what. But he's crazy. I was totally blind to how strange he is. Long story short I'm glad to be back with you...and Bianca of course." She explained with a tint of blush on her face.

"Well I for one am glad you're back." Cheren replied. As they chatted a girl came over with their coffees.

"Hi Cheren." The girl with honey brown hair greeted him. She looked at Touko with a look of hate.

"Hello Marie." Cheren greeted back as he went back to talking to Touko. Here's a backstory to Marie, she liked Cheren. She thought he was very hot, and he was a gym leader. But Cheren didn't like her but he didn't have the heart to be rude so he was still polite to her.

"Who's that?" Marie asked still holding the coffee. Touko looked at her, who was this chick she thought. Did she like Cheren... Touko had to admit that he had gotten much more attractive. But she always thought he was attractive, but now every girl did. She sighed.

"Just a friend, now can we have our coffees?" Cheren asked politely. Marie glared as she placed the cup infront of Cheren, but when she went to give Touko her coffee Marie dropped it right on her. Touko winced at the hot coffee.

"Sorry." Marie said with a smirk as she walked away. Cheren jumped up.

"Touko are you okay!" He exclaimed. She sighed.

"Yeah, it's cool. Whatever." She replied as she took a napkin and tried to rub off the coffee that was all over her shirt and shorts.

"Touko, don't rub it, just dab it or it'll set in." Cheren said reaching to help her but when he thought about it where the coffee was it probably wouldn't be right or appropriate to touch in a public place. The thought of that made him red in the face.

"Eh whatever. I need to wash these. Can we leave, I wanna see if I can get rid of the stain." She said standing up. Cheren nodded and stood up himself. They walked out of the cafe and went back to the gym. "I can wash my stuff right?" Touko confirmed  
>"Yes but... Touko what are you going to wear during that process?" Cheren asked without a breath in-between his words. Touko laughed.<p>

"I don't know, do you have anything?" She asked laughing. He nodded stiffly.

"I'll go get something...just go put them in the washer. I'll be back soon." He said going to grab her something to wear. Touko went into the back where the washer was. She stripped down her bra and panties. She was still angry about that dumb Marie girl. Touko knew she did it on purpose. Touko huffed as she stuffed her clothes into the washer. She sat on the top of the washer as she waited for Cheren. She heard the door open to see Cheren standing there with a baggy tank top and sweatpants. When he looked up he saw Touko in just her bra and panties. He just stared at her wide-eyed. His pants tightened at the sight of her. He dropped his head down as he stuttered.

"Here!" He said loudly as he threw the clothes at her and ran out. He ran and leaned on the wall breathing heavily. She was so perfect even though he only saw her for two seconds. He looked down and smacked his forehead. Why do I wear skinny jeans? This is going to be so obvious he thought to himself. He decided just to wait for her, the worst is done. After a little while, Touko came out, he thought she looked adorable in his clothes.

"Wow Cheren! Ever thought of knocking ya perv?" She teased him.

"Hey it's not funny, I didn't mean to see anything!" He defended. He saw her look down and burst out laughing.

"You...have...a...boner!" She howled out laughing. Cheren got red again. She was rolling on the floor. "Oh my god Cheren! This is too funny!" She continued. He was getting fed up. It's not his fault that he thought she looked good. Cheren grabbed her arm and pulled her up, then pushed her to the wall. He didn't know what came over him.

"It's not funny Touko." He said looking right at her. She nodded. "I think you're attractive. It's not a big deal." He continued.

"But it is a big deal Cheren! If you like me we have to do something about it!" Touko exclaimed

"What do you want me to do!? Boys fawn over you, you could do so much better than me. It's not like you like me anyways." Cheren muttered.

"Hey! Do you think I like those boys remotely?! The reason I came back is to be with you!" Touko screamed, she turned pink as she covered her mouth.

"What?" Cheren managed to get out. Touko sighed

"I came back to be with you. I really like you Cheren. And not just because you're suddenly attractive in other girls eyes. I liked you even before this whole transformation of yours. I know it's ridiculous but I couldn't get you out of my mind when I was with the idiot N fly around for ideals and that bullshit." Touko admitted. Cheren couldn't believe it, the girl he had a crush on for 11 years liked him too! He did the only thing any sane man would. He pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her smile into the kiss. He asked for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly. You would think that wasn't his first kiss, considering he knew what to do. But he just went on instinct. He was so amazed he actually got the girl. Touko reached and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer in the process. They were so close to each other that you could feel their heartbeats. When they stopped Touko looked up at him smiling. "You have no clue how happy I am right now." She said

"Trust me I do. Touko, will you please do me the honor if being my girlfriend?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Touko yelled as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. This was the best day of their lives so far.

"I love you Touko." Cheren whispered in to her ear.

"I love you too Cheren." She whispered back.


End file.
